


青橘

by HickeySunflower



Category: undernineteen, 丁真成, 全暏炎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickeySunflower/pseuds/HickeySunflower





	青橘

私设：俩小孩都成年了，🍊为了逗⭕️所以叫哥  
时间点：小🍊成年夜  
结束和朋友们的生日聚餐后，看时间还没有很晚，两人就慢慢顺着汉江边散步回宿舍。3月的汉江边刮起的风还是凉凉的，丁真成揽着全暏炎的手紧了又紧。“好嘛，今晚你成年，我就让你一次，明明我还是哥哥嘞。”全暏炎嘟嘟囔囔的奶音让丁真成忍不住想借着微弱的身高优势揉揉他的脑袋，但是已经在半空中的手还是转了个弯把暏炎的银发撩开，真成压低声音在暏炎耳边说“分明就大了不到一个月而已啦，我保证哥哥今晚会很舒服的。”说完还轻轻咬了一下暏炎的耳朵，看着暏炎的耳朵腾的一下红的要滴血，真成迅速拉起暏炎的手就往宿舍里跑。飒飒的风划过他们额角，掀起了他们的发丝。  
宿舍今晚其他人已经被真成支开了，暏炎先洗了澡，在等真成洗澡的时候把自己生日时专门留下要和真成一起喝的红酒从柜子里拿了出来，想想当时自己骗真成说因为他没成年所以没有给他留酒，真成还赌气两天没理自己。所以真成从浴室出来就看到，暏炎细长劲瘦的手指捏着红酒杯，修长的脖颈高高昂起，狭长的眼睛微阖，不经意间透出些勾人的意味，可能是看到真成出来了喝的急了些，暗红色的液体就顺着唇角，蜿蜒着滑过下颌角，接着好似在雪白的脖颈上留下了微红的印记，又顺着锁骨落入丝质的睡衣消失不见。真成突然觉得，自己或许刚刚应该用凉水洗澡的。  
走上前去，一把夺过暏炎手里的红酒一饮而尽，在暏炎的“红酒不是这样喝的”抱怨声里抱起暏炎放在床上，看着暏炎因为被自己抱过而略显凌乱的睡衣松松垮垮的挂在身上，柔柔软软服服帖帖的银发，和透着娇憨的咯咯笑，真成觉得自己可能忍不下去了。  
俯下身托着暏炎的下巴来了一个深吻，抬眼就看到暏炎迷离的眼神，真成突然涌起一阵莫名的占有欲，【真想，可真想暏炎只对我笑】随即被暏炎幽幽地声音打乱了思绪。“怎么？不行了？不如我来？”暏炎有些挑衅意味的挑着眉看向真成。真成自然不会愿意在嘴上占下风，“哪里，是哥今晚太美了，我要想想从哪里开始享用。”  
真成抽出在暏炎腰上早已散开的睡袍腰带，“为了防止哥中途变卦，我要把哥的手绑起来。”暏炎本想阻止，但是想想今晚是真成的成年夜，自己就顺着他来吧，反正腰带是丝质的系起来也不会太难受。真成把暏炎的双手推过头顶，低头在暏炎雪白的脖颈，微凉的锁骨上留下点点红梅，天知道他有多渴望这一天，刚开始甚至唇都是颤抖的。  
当吻密集的落在暏炎身上的时候，他开始后悔自己答应了真成手被绑起来了。自己爱的人近乎虔诚地将吻落在他胸前，腰腹，所带来的快感居然他感觉受不住所以想逃，可是手被绑起高高举过头顶被真成按住，这让他无法逃离。似乎感觉到了暏炎的窘迫与不安，真成闷闷地说“暏炎你不要怕，我现在给你解开。”当真成看到明明之前暏炎说已经没有了的酒又出现在桌上的时候，他就知道，暏炎今晚肯定不会中途变卦了，可是自己还是想在他面前耍小性子，要把他的手绑起来，现在让他感到不舒服了，真成觉得自己有点过分。好像是看出真成突然的心情低落，解开了束缚的暏炎坐起来主动抱了真成，“没关系的，因为爱你，所以没关系的。”说着挺了挺身，亲了亲真成敛下的眼皮。真成像是得到了鼓励一般，翻过暏炎的身子，用有着因为练吉他而磨出的薄茧的手指抚摸过暏炎凸起的仿佛要伸出一双翅膀的锋利蝴蝶骨，在白到近乎透明的薄薄肌肤下骨节分明的脊骨，以及两个浅浅的腰窝。炽热的指腹在微凉的皮肤上滑过，在途径血管时甚至能感受到血液在下面跳动。暏炎觉得真成在自己身上点起了点点星火，竟逐渐有了欲望燎原之势。  
其实两个人都没经验，当完全没入的那一刻，全暏炎松了一口气，被疼痛逼出的生理泪水混着汗水糊了一脸。这边丁真成还悬着一口气，被夹的太紧让他感到有点头晕，但是他还是在等暏炎适应。暏炎扭过身来和真成交换了一个眼神，真成就立刻明白自己可以动一动了，旋即发出一声餍足的喟叹。暏炎也不想一直背对着真成，看不到真成的脸，这让他感觉有些不安。他示意真成把自己翻转过来正对着他，姿势的变化让结合处更加炽热了几分。真成借力把暏炎压在了身下，一只手和暏炎的手十指紧扣，另一只手扶住暏炎的腰，怕他因为冲力而头撞到墙上。陷入了快感的暏炎觉得自己既像是在坐云霄飞车又像是在漂流，汹涌的快感让他喉咙里溢出了奶味的气音，似乎是吃惊于自己能发出如此甜腻的声音，暏炎用另一只手的手背捂住了嘴巴。而正好被真成一抬头看到了，暏炎被汗打湿的刘海凌乱的趴在前额，微咪的眼睛里眼神失焦，明明是享受的表情却配上了及其压抑的呻吟。“暏炎，睁开眼睛”略微有些强势的语气给暏炎拉回了一些意识，他睁开眼睛与真成视线交汇，真成圆溜溜的眼睛里涌出无尽而澎湃的爱意，饱满的嘴唇像酸甜的莓果。暏炎向前探了探头索吻，就被真成揽住脖子覆上了嘴唇，“果然真成的嘴巴和想象中一样甜”，在快感的浪潮之中的暏炎迷迷糊糊地想到。一吻结束，真成把手从暏炎的手里抽出来，去安抚暏炎早已立起来的小兄弟。另一只手又滑回腰侧，继续用力抽插。  
暏炎在快感逐渐攀上高峰的时候，突然绞紧的后穴也让真成直接缴械了。本就累了一天的两人索性就互相拥抱着沉沉睡去。  
fin


End file.
